Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a touch screen panel a display device having the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are used in a variety of multimedia devices, such as television sets, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation systems, game consoles, etc. Traditionally, peripheral devices, such as a keyboard or a mouse, have been used as the input devices for such displays.
Touch screen panels have been developed as an input for displays and are formed directly on the display. Touch screen panels can be classified into add-on, touch-on-cover glass, and touch-on-display types. Touch-on-display type touch screen panels can further be classified into in-cell and on-cell types.